Standard recirculating pumps having a motor section and a pump section are often used in swimming pool environments in connection with the filtering systems. The pumps are often high capacity pumps that move thousands of gallons per hour. The electric power required to move these large volumes of water is often very high and create high temperatures in the motor section.
Controllers for the pumps are often required to control the operation of the motor, for example, many federal and local governments have enacted laws and regulations to curtail the high electric use. Due to high temperatures in the end caps of the motor, controllers are usually remote from the motor and require extensive wiring connections between the controller and motor to control the motor operation. In addition, the controller will require a separate housing to protect the controller circuitry.
Attempts that have been made to design pumps to operate within temperature tolerances to prevent damage to the controllers contained in the motor section, none of which adequately address the problem at hand.
This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art technologies.